Change
by WritingHippo
Summary: Len has always been very cold and he does not have many friends but that's about to change when he meets Rin Kagamine.


CHAPTER 1

a/n: hello my name is WritingHippo or Rie. This is my first fanfiction! well i wrote before but i never published it. criticism is welcome but dont me mean :(

* * *

Today was an average day at the school of vocaloid. The school of Vocaloid is a school where singers attend to become even better singers! The best of the best become Vocaloids and a robot.

Len Kagamine was a student of this school. HE was among the best students but he was not very popular.

Well t, that isn't right. He was popular but he just didn't have many friends. Only poeple who thought he was super smexy. But those people only cared about his looks and not his personality and tey didn't want to be friends with him either. Probably because he wasn't very nice.

So today Len sat in the library playing his guitar. People got angry at him making sounds but Len doesn't care. People often called him rude but Len don't car about that. He does what he wants.

So a secretary walked to Len "Can you please be quiet?" she asked Len. "You're bothering everyone!"

"No~" said Len rudely. "I'm not even playing that loud and this music school! Why would you be here if you don't like music?"

"... well!" she said angry. "You're right but this a library. People come here for peace and you're ruining this peace." Len didn't feel like arguing so he just ignored her.

"Please leave!" She said once again but she becoming very done with Len's attitude.

Len just played guitar.

Now that was too far. "LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE PENBALL!" She yelled very loudly. "IF YOU WANT DISTURB EVERYONE'S PEACE AND START WORLD WAR III AND WHY NOT IV WHILE YOU AT IT THEN YOU CAN DO THAT BUT NOT THIS IN THIS LIBRARY! GO AWAY! YOU WILL BE GONE FROM SCHOOL AND NEVER BECOME A VOCALOIDS"

The secretary, whose name was Emeri by the by, grabbed Len's shirt and dragged him out of the library. The people in the library were very happy that their peace was back.

As Emeri dragged Len out of the library, a girl walked in. This girl's name was Rin Kagamine. She saw what the older lady did to Len could not believe her eyes!

"W-What are you doing?!" Rin walked over to Emeri and Len and asked this.

"This rude pencil was playing guitar in the library, a place meant for silence and HE REFUSES TO STOP!" Emeri looked angrily and Rin. How dare this dumb girl disturb her. "And now I'm removing from this library."

"But you don't have to hurt him like that!" Rin said. He agreed that a library should be quiet but a secretary shouldn't be aggressive.

"SHUT UP!" Emeri said and threw Len out the library. "I'm not hurting him! He asked for this."

"But..." Rin looked over at Len who seemed to be in pain. Not hurting him? But if she didn't hurt him he wouldn't look like this.

"LISTEN IF YOU DEFEND LEN ONE MORE TIME THEN I WILL THROW YOU!" Emeri said angrily. The redhead pushed Rin out the the library.

"Actually, I don't want to see your face ever again!" She closed the door to the library. "Go do the makeout thing with your boyfriend!" She screamed!

"W-w-w-w-what? He's not my boyfriend. I don't know him I don't do that!" Rin yelled but Emeri couldn't hear her anymore she closed the door.

Since Emeri wasn't there anymore Rin walked to Len. She was still embarrassed about the boyfriend comment and you could see that on her face.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked. "No, stupid question. Obviously you're not. But does it hurt much?"

"Why do you care?" Len asked.

"She was to mean to you! You shouldn't have played guitar in library but that was..." The blonde girl trailed off.

"I can do what I want." Len said as he stood up. It pained him but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Um, doesn't it hurt to stand up?" Rin asked, getting a little annoyed with attribute.

"Yeah, I can handle this. Because... no, nevermind. That's none of your business." Len his neck.

 _(None of my business? Oh well, if he didn't want to tell he doesn't have to. We're strangers after all.)_ Rin thought.

"Well. I have class now. You have too I'm sure." Len said and grabbed his bag. "Bye." He walked away.

Rin kept watching him until she could no longer see him. Then she remembered! She had class too like Len said. She grabbed her timetable to see which class she had. It looked like she had singing class. This would be her first class at this school since she just transferred here.

Rin started walking to her class.

* * *

A/N So this was the first chapter! Emeri is so rude.


End file.
